


Darkened Skies

by SorenLorenson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenLorenson/pseuds/SorenLorenson
Summary: Lucy thinks the last two years working for PharmaCare have been hell, little does she know, her worst nightmares are right around the corner.





	1. Prologue

Once upon a time....

 

“Yeah you wish that was how this story began, my tale isn't for the faint of heart, rather more for those who are lacking one completely. Where to begin, no better place than the beginning I guess...”

 

September 13th 2017

“Hey Lucy, you alive in there?”

“Come on Lucy it's not that bad, one more day left and we're free”

Free, sure if you can call it that, this god damn life is killing me, its alright for Sara, technically she finished her work trial a week ago, she just volunteered to stay longer on my behalf. I open the bathroom door and greet Sara face to face, seven years I'd known her and still it amazed me as to how she was always so happy, a huge smile painted straight across her fair face with strands of her long brunette fringe covering half her face, 'leaves some mystery' she always says.

“Jeez Lucy you look like shit, ever tried smiling, it won't kill ya you know”

That's what she thinks, but then again I suppose it's better to wear at least a fake smile than none at all, I crack a feeble attempt at a smile just to please her.

“Much better, come on let's go, don't wanna be late for your last day, imagine 2 years at the biggest pharmaceutical company in the world coming to an end, wonder what lies ahead.”

Always the inquisitive one, If only she knew.

 

The drive to work always seemed long, today it felt endless, Sara didn't talk much either which for her was highly unusual, the atmosphere in the car was tense and thick with anticipation, anticipation for what, that I didn't know, but Sara could feel it too, I notice a bead of sweat start to trail down her right temple.

“Let's get this over with shall we.”

Sara breaks the silence with a sentence that sums up the last two years as a whole, even now she still has that smile on her face, honestly how she does it no one will ever know, still, best get into work wouldn't want to keep 'him' waiting.


	2. Dust and Echoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy's story continues, but everything isn't as it seems.

The halls of PharmaCare were empty, only the sounds of mine and Saras footsteps could be heard resonating through them, there clinical white walls bright with the glare from the lights that illuminated them. Sara walked on ahead, eager to get to the meeting before we were noticeably late, watching her as she walked ahead my eyes were drawn to her arse, she always had a more extenuated sway than most women, but it came naturally to her, just like everything Sara did, it was deliberate, nothing was coincidental or accidental where she was concerned, everything from her hairstyle to her outfit, even the underwear she wore was carefully chosen to suit a specific purpose. Her outfit today seemed more 'open' than others she had worn previously, her purple shirt unbuttoned at the top to reveal her cleavage, why not, her 'EE' tits were her greatest assets according to her, her dark navy skirt didn't leave to much to the imagination either, hugging her curves and revealing most of what was hidden beneath, seems she was in the party mood today, even if no one else would even realise we had left after today Sara was going to party and that was the end of it.

The thought of leaving and letting my hair down with Sara and just being able to breath for the first time in what seemed like an eternity brought a smile to my face, the first genuine smile for a long time, there is only one person who has managed to get me to smile since my work here began.

“Hey!, Daydreamer best get your butt in here now before Wade notices you being tardy, wouldn't want to give you a 'disciplinary' on your last day”

Holy shit was I that absorbed with my thoughts, I look up to see him standing in front of me, his long hair and rugged face, which at this current moment in time was wearing a half cocked cheeky smile.

“Morning Daryl”

The only thing I could shyly push through my lips, he winked at me and slipped back into the room where the meeting was being held, a small smile appeared across my face as I realise what he was getting at, 'disciplinary', hmm good one.

 

Inside the meeting room everyone else had already collectively gathered at the back of the room, luckily enough the group was close enough to the door that me and Sara could slip into the back with out to much trouble and without grabbing the attention of Wade, heaven help us if he had seen us arrive late. After listening to Wade, the biggest arsehole director on the planet, talk about how he and only he had fully developed PharmCares brand new leading drug, Serenity, a drug capable of fighting Dementia and other similar mental illnesses, if it's true PharmaCare will leave all it's competitors well and truly in the dust, but I guess we will see, it still hasn't fully passed human trials yet. After the meeting had adjourned I stood outside of the room, free from all the other associates I could finally breathe, being stuck at the back of that tiny room definitely brought on a bout of claustrophobia.

“What a waste of time that was, might as well have just shoved the word profit straight down our throats.”

I turn to see Daryl stood next to me, his head turned in the opposite direction as if he was on the look out for something or someone.  
“Hmm, wonder where Wade's got too”

Daryl starts to walk off down the hallway, slowly turning his head back towards me, he raises his hand in a friendly motion.

“I'll catch you later Lucy, I've just got to go get something sorted first.”

God watching his form disappear down the halls, his broad shoulders stretching the back of his lab coat like he was going to bust through it any moment like he was Bruce Banner or something. Suddenly I feel a tight grip take a hold of my shoulder, gasping I turn to see Wade standing right behind me, a look of pure rage on his face.

“Thought I wouldn't notice you and young Sara slink into the back of the room, how dare you miss such an important moment in my...that is to say the companies life”

I couldn't move his voice shot terror straight into my heart, pushing the bridge of his glasses to move them back up his nose his features softened somewhat.

“It's fine really Lucy”

He said with a sly smile on his face and intent in his eyes.

“I know why you and Sara were really late, you love it when I shout at you, women like you just prefer to be controlled, come with me Lucy, Sara is waiting for you in my office, I need to have a word with you both, seeing as it's your last day and all.”

With great trepidation my feet slowly start moving to follow Wade down the hall towards his office.

“Come along Lucy, I haven't got all day”

Suddenly I hear what sounds like a quiet rattle, instantly my mind perks up, what the hell? Wade looks behind him and moves his hand out of his pocket, within his grasp is a small container, Serenity, the bastard, I thought this was over.

“Oh come on Lucy, you thought I'd forgotten? I couldn't just let you detox already, you and Sara are my little guinea pigs after all.”

Why did I agree to help Wade test Serenity, even if he did catch me and Sara out of the blue with the request, nearly a full year he had been giving us newer versions of the drug, my body started to twitch, every shake of that god damn bottle of pills sends me mad. Wades smile became wider as he saw me try and resist, he looked like he was about to burst out with laughter.

“It brings me such joy to see you accept your place Lucy, you took a lot longer than Sara to fall in line, almost had me worried that my drug wasn't going to make the final cut, but here we stand, I shake, you do”

He chuckled as he rattled the pills one more time, the sound making me wince as the very thought of those pills made me want them, I so desperately want them, Wade directs me into his office where I see Sara already seated.

“Take a seat Lucy, this shouldn't take too long”

A wicked sneer appeared on Wades face as I take a seat next to Sara, Wade takes a seat at his desk, Sara is unusually quiet, what has he done to her? On closer inspection there is sweat pouring from her forehead and her fingers are dug so far into the arms of her chair her nails have pierced the upholstery.

“I'm very happy with the two of you, you have proven that those of our species that are...weaker minded, shall we say, can be easily controlled, with a little chemical persuasion of course.”

Weaker minded? He really is a cunt, he won't get any satisfaction from me, I'll show him who the weaker one is, wait what am I doing. My body absent my control begins to slide off my chair, Sara follows suit, I start to panic, what has Wade done to us.

“You two look worried, remember...I shake, you do”

This time he does laugh, like some maniacal villain who has defeated his greatest foe, Wade has lost it completely.

“Now I'd be a fool to think my beautiful drug wasn't addictive, it should be after all, I designed it that way.”

“you girls want some, don't you?, what would you do for some more, anything?”

A tear starts to trickle down my cheek, Wade has such control over us I can't even cry, let alone scream for help.

“You sick...fuck”

Sara, somehow despite Wades control manages to interject his sick games with a comment of her own, Wades face looked startled, but only for a moment, then it turned into curiosity, but not the kind that would kill him, the kind that would kill us.

Sara's face started to contort, like she was resisting Wades control, a scowl started to form on her face.

“I'll kill you Wade”

I've never seen Sara so angry, Wade looks at Sara with intrigue, he moves closer to her, he didn't even do so with caution, as if Sara's resistance and comment didn't even bother him. Taking a hold of her hair he forcefully pushed her head back, making her squeal in pain, popping the lid on the bottle of Serenity he shoved a pill straight to the back of her throat making her swallow it, in seconds her face softened and her anger just subsided like it had never been there in the first place.

“Now that your a little more compliant Sara, how about we begin the show”

“You and Lucy always seemed like the kind to be more than just friends, I'm sure deep down you've always wanted to kiss Lucy's soft lips, why don't you give it a try?”

Without so much as a minute bit of resistance Sara turned to face me, looking into my eyes, as if she was completely lost in them she moved closer to me.

“Sara...I”

I couldn't finish my sentence, before I had the chance Sara had her full lips pushed against mine, she pushed into my lips slightly harder and began to open hers, mine followed suit, without any hesitation, any regard for what was happening my body just gave in, nothing I could do was going to stop Wades game. A warmth filled my mouth as Sara's tongue slipped past my lips, I began to move my tongue against hers, entwining us both in a passionate kiss, Sara let out a small moan as we continued to kiss, her hands slowly coming up from beside her to rest on my waist.

“See I knew there was more to the two of you than just being friends, I know you like this Lucy, how about you give Sara a 'hand'.”

Wade was enjoying his game a little to much, I tried to stop but he rattled those fucking pills and my body did as he commanded, all I can hear is those pills, I need those pills. I raised my hands and slowly slide them up the front of Sara's top as we continued to kiss, slowly I start to unbutton her top, revealing her full breasts, Sara stopped kissing me, she looked at me straight in my eyes, with lust, desire, but I could still see behind the façade Wade had put in place, there was fear in her eyes too. I couldn't help myself, I lent in and kissed Sara's collar bone and slowly worked my way down her chest, I began to kiss the top of her breasts, I could hear Sara begin to breathe slower, every kiss making her breathe in deep and shudder. Sara began to reach behind her, undoing the clasps that fastened her bra, she let it fall to the floor fully revealing her breasts, her nipples were hard, Wades control over her had made her give in completely, as had I. I moved my mouth slowly across her breast breathing on it as I moved, the warmth from my mouth making her shudder, I circle her nipple with my tongue making Sara moan more, then without warning I take her nipple into my mouth and tease it with my tongue, the sudden rush of pleasure made Sara arch her back and grab the back of my head, pushing her nipple further in my mouth.

“Well you two certainly don't play around do you”

Wade remarked as we continued his little show, I could feel what little control I had slip away completely, this was it, I was his toy, and he was going to play with me until I was broken.

“Times ticking girls, let's move this along shall we”

Suddenly I felt a rush of pleasure, the feeling took me by surprise and so did the moan that left my mouth, gasping at the sudden warm touch, I look down to see Sara's hand sliding up my dress, I could feel the warm touch of her hand against my inner thigh, she brushed her hand across my pussy, the slight touch through my panties made me quiver, she moved my panties aside and slid her finger across my clit, the pleasure was too much, I removed my mouth from her nipple and kissed her full lips hard, then I felt it, her finger started to slide inside my wet hole, I moaned loud and uncontrollably as she pushed her finger further into my pussy, then a second finger slid into my pussy, I gasped as she spread her fingers inside me stretching me, making me moan and want more.

“Well...this is all well and good but you two have had your fun, now something for me”

While me and Sara had been putting on a show, Wade had been stroking his cock under his desk, we both stopped as he commanded, and turned to see him stand up with his cock fully erect he approached us, moving Sara's head beside mine he grasped both of us by the hair, making us wince in pain, as he stroked his pathetic excuse for a cock he groaned, then I felt it, his warm cum landed over mine and Sara's faces, covering us in his disgusting load, he smirked.

“seeing as this is your last day and you've both behaved so well, you can have a bottle of Serenity each. But it's our little secret.”

Like me and Sara could ever say anything to anyone about what Wade was up to, even if we tried no one would ever believe us, it was his word against ours. My body slowly started to feel a little more like mine again, Wade had chucked the bottles on the floor and left his office, leaving me and Sara to comprehend what had just happened to us, instead we sat in silence, Sara slowly redressed herself, she couldn't even find it in herself to look at me.

“What do we do Sara?”

As soon as I asked Sara looked right at me, tears flooded from her eyes, Wade had destroyed every last ounce of decency we had and turned us into his toys, what a stupid question, there was nothing either of us could do. As I reached towards Sara to console her, the room started to shake, my vision became blurry, was this the Serenity wearing off? No, the room was shaking violently, pictures began to fall off walls, our humiliation soon turned into terror as the room shook like we were experiencing a huge earthquake, a crack started to form in the ceiling, it was going to collapse, but neither of us could move.

“Lucy...”

Sara tried to say something but before she could finish part of the ceiling fell and hit her on the top of her head knocking her out cold, I tried to rush and help, but all I heard was a loud bang, my world turned to black.

“Lucy?, LUCY!”

I awoke to the sound of Sara shouting my name and shaking me, as I opened my eyes I was greeted by the worried and blood stained face of Sara, she was covered in dust and her blood had dried making her fringe cling to her face, yet...she seemed fine.

“We need to get out of here, we need to get help”

She was right, the urgency in her voice made it more so. As I shakily got to my feet, we both moved towards the office door, we forced it open and were greeted by a sight we wish that we hadn't seen, the entire building was gone, all that remained of PharmaCare were the bare remnants of the ground floor, in fact, looking around all that remained of most of the city was now rubble that somewhat resembled high rises and stores. The sky, dark, like burnt coal, the clouds looked thick and menacing, what the hell had just happened.

“Lucy...where is everyone?”

Sara was right, of all the things that had been destroyed, that had gone missing, there was no one, not a soul to be seen or heard, no one crying for help, no one rushing to aid others, just silence. As we stood at was once PharmCares main entrance we looked upon the remains of the city, Sara began to weep uncontrollably.

“What do we do Lucy, where do we go?”

I don't know the answer to that, it's a question that is screaming in my own head right now, if only Daryl was here, out of everybody, he would have an answer.

“I don't know Sara, for now it's just me and you”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, there will be more to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, this is my first work, I thought I would keep the Prologue short so I could save the better stuff for further chapters, I hope you continue to read and come along for the ride.


End file.
